UnLost in Space
by Caleb Jones
Summary: the sequel to Misplaced in Space. Eric joins in as co-storyteller. The mixed up adventures of the Robinsons come to an end as Earth is found!


Lost in Space is not owned by the authors and no claim is made.  
The story minus all copywrited material is copyrighted to the authors  
  
[Excessive praise and kind criticism, as always, is very welcome.]  
  
Eric felt an inspiration to delve into the fate of the Robinsons after the end   
of my story Misplaced in Space and invited me to add my input into it.   
  
Thus, we present...  
  
UnLost in Space  
First written by Eric,   
then re-written with additional material and edited by Caleb Jones  
  
StarDate: 7/7/00  
(Three months after 'Misplaced in Space', a story by Caleb Jones.)  
  
The rest of the crew of the space ship Jupiter 2 began to notice with some   
surprise John Robinson seemed less impulsive and more willing to listen to   
reason. Mrs. Robinson seemed more unsure of herself than ever as her stomach   
grew larger, and her children were surprised that their Dad seemed to enjoy   
ordering her around. He also looked on her from time to time with amusement as   
well as love in his eyes. She did keep the ship as clean as ever with Judy's   
reluctant help. Judy seemed to be more interested in piloting the ship than she   
had ever been during the last few months.  
  
One day Mrs. Robinson took Dr. Smith aside.  
  
"Do you have any experience delivering babies, Doctor?" she asked.  
  
"Not personally, but my memory banks - I mean I have the knowledge needed to   
help you, Mrs. Robinson. Don't worry your pretty little head. Everything will be   
fine when your time comes. By the way allow me to thank you; your chicken potpie   
was delicious!  
  
She smiled, her beautiful face alive with pleasure. His comment made her more   
cheerful.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Smith. You have certainly more helpful and happy lately!"  
  
"We all what we can to survive this strange world together, Ma'am."  
  
She nodded and went off to the kitchen in a better frame of mind to cook their   
next meal. Judy was coming along too. Soon, she would be as good a cook and   
homemaker as her mother.  
  
Mr. Robinson had just finished meeting with Major West. The two men had decided   
on a slight modification of the ship's engines. John had to ask Don several   
times for answers he should have know. He was obviously distracted but the crew   
needed a competent pilot if they were to escape the desolate world they were   
currently stranded on.  
  
Penny and Will were fighting -- as usual. Siblings, siblings -- thought the rest   
tolerantly. They would be pals again soon enough.  
  
The robot worked tirelessly and without complaint, as usual, at whatever task he   
was assigned.  
  
Judy was dressing for bed a little nervously. She felt a little unsure of   
herself. After Judy had become Don, she -- or rather he, had become very   
demanding and critical and the new Judy did her best to please him. It had been   
difficult adapting to a female body but Don had soon found his new body's   
hormones and emotions ruled over Judy's lovely form and he quickly found   
pleasure doing whatever "Don" wanted. After several months there was little she   
wouldn't do if he asked her!  
  
Tonight, she was wearing a sexy negligee she and her mother had put together.   
She so wanted Don to think she was beautiful and desirable. It had become very   
important to her. Sometimes she cried when Don neglected her and spent more time   
with the stupid ship instead of with her. At least he spent some time with her   
trying to learn all she recalled about the ship. It would be a lot easier to   
tell everyone what had happened but they still felt it should remain a secret.   
Especially now that Mrs. Robinson was so far along in her pregnancy.  
  
Six days later at dinner, Dr. Smith dropped a bomb on them -- well at least it   
was a verbal one, and came without warning.  
  
"I think I have discovered a way home."  
  
It was brilliant. Dr. Smith was finally using his genius for something other   
than complaining! Who would have ever thought it? He certainly had experienced a   
space change of heart lately! He utilized unexpected mechanical skills he   
discovered within the robot to synthesize fuel from the very dirt on the ground.   
Soon they were ready to lift off. Don was a little shaky and the ship was   
buffeted by space debris he should have been able to avoid but two weeks later   
they were approaching Earth with all their priceless data.  
  
Mrs. Robinson wasn't too happy with her husband though. The brute refused to   
tell anyone of their swapped bodies!  
  
He said with the exaggerated patience that set her teeth on edge, that just   
because she was a woman now didn't mean she was suddenly stupid!  
  
"Look dear, unless there have been some incredible breakthroughs during the   
years we were away, Earth doesn't have the technology to switch us back. We   
would just be known as freaks. You don't want to be known as the first man to   
have a baby, do you."  
  
Sobbing for her lost male body she shook her head.  
  
"And the desire to keep it from our children still holds. They wouldn't even   
know what to call us. Could you go back to being John Robinson and have them   
call you dad while you are having a baby that will think of you only as Mommy as   
it grows up? How would they feel about us? Would they even want to be near us if   
the world thinks we are freaks?"  
  
Mrs. Robinson cried louder. The thought of losing her children's love was like a   
knife in the heart! Man or woman, she loved her children with all of her heart!  
  
"Now, now don't cry dear, it's bad for the baby!" he soothed.  
  
She left a tear stained face to be kissed. "You're a brute!" Then she sighed   
after the kiss. "But I do love you so. You wont ever leave me for a young woman   
when we get back to Earth, will you?"  
  
"Of course not! You're my wife and I love you!" he said stoutly. "The thought   
never even crossed my mind! Who else would ever understand me as well as you?"  
  
She took him to bed. She really needed him and his love. He was very careful and   
gentle and really knew how to pleasure a woman, even a heavily pregnant one...  
  
A similar scene took place in the joint cabin of Judy and Major West. She had   
begged him to tell the scientists of Earth what the aliens had done to them so   
they could get their bodies back.  
  
"Not a chance, Judy! And if you tell anyone I will deny it and leave you!"  
  
Horrified at the thought of being alone, she gave in. The new Judy was afraid of   
her lover. Sometimes she was worried that he would hit her, though he hadn't   
yet. But he had a tough time pretending to be the man she used to be without the   
training and education that a top pilot/astronaut gets. She was afraid of that   
temper. It grew worse each day and if he did hit her one day, what could she do   
now that she was just a weak woman?  
  
Will and Penny had along ago been resigned to being each other. The new Penny   
hated periods and especially the way the new Will teased her about them. It   
wasn't fair that he knew more about her new body than she did, but she was   
coping and now that she was headed to Earth, she was happy. She couldn't wait to   
find herself a boyfriend, and then a husband! All she could think about lately   
was boys!  
  
Will, in a way, was dreading getting back to Earth. He hated school; he liked   
adventure much better now that he was a boy. Double space dust! The adventure   
was coming to an end.  
  
The Robot worked tireless at his tasks. Inside the mechanical frame the spirit   
of the former Doctor Smith was screaming. "Oh, the pain, the pain! How could   
this happen to good old kindly Dr. Smith, friend to everyone!"  
  
But, when you are Lost in Space, no one can hear you scream.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
The Robinson's were welcomed back as heroes! Dr. Smith got a full pardon and his   
new space fuel system got space travel off the ground. Now that it no longer   
mattered to him, he became wealthy and respected.  
  
"I only want to serve my fellow human beings!" he said, to rounds of applause   
from the crowd that had greeted the travelers on their arrival.  
  
A few months later, Mrs. John Robinson delivered twins. The birth was very   
unpleasant as she was no longer a young woman. Her husband was at her side as   
she screaming throughout the twelve-hour delivery. The nurses noticed he had a   
very strange, almost gloating smile everytime his wife yelled out that he should   
be the one having the babies instead of her. They could feel her pain since they   
were both mothers themselves.  
  
Later he became Senator Robinson and his wife, a famous hostess, gracious and   
charming, with an excellent fashion sense. She became a community leader when   
not attending to the needs of her twin baby girls.  
  
Judy and Major West were married soon after arriving on Earth. She made a very   
beautiful bride with her long, golden hair and magnificent figure. Her proud   
father escorted her down the aisle. Penny, of course was the maid of honor. Judy   
was so happy! She and her mother and Penny cried happy tears at the wedding.  
  
Major Don West was promoted to Colonel and his superiors noted that he was   
tougher and more ambitious than ever -- almost like he was trying to prove   
something. He was placed in charge of new recruits and since he was no longer   
required to use extensive special knowledge Judy had never learned, he was much   
calmer to live with and he and his new bride we soon as happy as they had been   
before the aliens screwed up their lives.  
  
Still, no marriage is perfect and theirs had a rocky start. After the honeymoon,   
Mr. and Mrs. Don West had an argument.  
  
"Look, Judy, no wife of mine is going to work outside the home and that is that!   
My career must come first! I still need you to be available in case I need   
information only you know."  
  
"You're being mean, Donnie!"  
  
He sighed with exasperation. "You can help me -- us more by being a good   
obedient officer's wife. If you do I will make General in a few more years! I   
love you, but I will not put up with any nonsense. You're my wife and you will   
do what you are told!"  
  
Cowed she nodded. He was so masterful! What could a weak female do against him?   
She used her magnificent young, sexy body to bring him back into a good humor.   
She was so afraid of losing the only person who understood what had happened to   
her on that alien planet. Even her family would never understand what it was   
like to change bodies and genders on an alien whim.  
  
A former tomboy, and now all boy, Will laughed to see Penny so boy crazy! He had   
to admit that some of the girls at school had an appeal he had never noticed   
when he was Penny. And the advanced technical school they both attended wasn't   
as bad as he thought. He went to his dad and talked 'man to man' to him and his   
father had understood where he was coming from -- so now he was in a learn by   
doing hi-tech school -- building spaceships just like his dad had done. Like   
father like son! And daughter! Penny may be crazy about boys now but she still   
had the love of science she had developed when she was the brother. Now they   
compared grades each day and challenged each other to ever-greater heights in   
education. The teachers were amazed by their performance in their studies! The   
top technical companies were keeping an eye out on the two younger Robinsons.   
Big careers loomed in their futures!  
  
As to the Robot? After years in space, it was almost obsolete. But due to the   
pull of the Robinsons, instead of recycling, the Robot was sent almost   
immediately back into space with a new exploratory space ship. It would never   
return to earth again. Officials felt that the new crew would always use it for the   
most dangerous and harrowing tasks -- after all it was just an unfeeling machine!  
  
The End. 


End file.
